Conventional oil and gas production is very capital intensive. Therefore, only high-producing reservoirs are typically considered commercially viable. The well pad of a typical high-producing reservoir will have a processing plant that processes the raw oil, water, and gas into separate pipeline-grade crude oil, pipeline-grade gas, and clean water. For so-called “stranded assets,” reservoirs that either have a low overall oil and gas volume or would have a low production rate, the capital and operating costs associated with building a conventional processing plant cannot be justified. Methods and systems for handling raw oil that could allow for economical production of stranded assets would be a welcome addition to the oil and gas industry.